Travel with me!
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Fionna has decided that she is going to travel around the outskirts of Aaa. Cake isn't to pleased by this but agrees, who else is going to travel with the duo? A certain pink guy and vampire, maybe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Don't own AT. I just love writing about Fionna's life and little adventures.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to leave, I'm going to explore the out skirts of Aaa." I say standing up from the couch next to Cake. She looks up at me.<p>

"Why?" She asks laying back. "We got everything we need here."

"Ugh, I'm an adventuress, I need to. It's what I do." I say walking towards my room. "Wanna go Cake?"She lets out an annoyed groan but mumbles a yeah. I smile as I close the door behind me. I grab my green backpack off the floor and start stuffing some clothes in it and one of my more favorite swords. It was the one with blue and silver hilt. I had bought this one, instead of being given it. I hear a familiar sigh and plop on my bed. I quickly stuff the bra that had been in my hand into my bag. I turn around to see Marshall Lee.

"What are you doing Fi?" He asks. He was in his usual outfit, but still he looks so good. Yeah, I had a small crush on him. Okay, a big crush on him. But I wouldn't admit that, unless he admits his dying love for me. Haha, yeah like that would ever happen.

"I'm packing. Cake and I are going explorin' the outer parts of Aaa." I answer leaning back against my dresser. He smirks.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asks.

"'Cause I want to, I'm an adventuress. That's what I do." I answer him. I pull my bunny hat down off my head and I shake my blonde hair. I quickly pull it up into a low pony tail and slip my hat back on. His smile seems different to the one he had just been smiling. "Want to, um, go with us?" I ask calmly on the outside, on the inside I was begging him to come.

"Maybe," he says watching me. I walk over and plop down on the bed next to him. He looks down at me with curious eyes. "I'll go." He says resting his arm around my shoulders. "Without me you two will get lost." He quickly justifies his reason to come.

"Uh, huh." I mumble. He rolls his eyes. I smirk and start tickling his sides. "For bein' an old vamp you are sure ticklish." I tease, crawling up and sitting on him to get a better position. I smile largely as I watch him laugh and squirm under me. I dip down and whisper in his ear, "what's the real reason you want to come with me?" I bite my lip as I sit back up. I stop tickling him and rest my hands on his chest. We both were breathing hard. I watch him watch me. His dark eyes always had such a strong effect on me.

"Fi," he whispers in response to my question.

"Just say it." I say coolly, he squirms under my question. Just when I was about to move off him he holds onto my wrists and look deeply into my eyes. It was my turn to squirm. His cheeks had a faint purplish color, I think that means he's blushing, pink and blue make a sorta purple.

"Fionna," he murmurs. Just saying my name sent goose bumps up my spine. "I'm a Vampire, I don't give in." He teases. I roll my eyes and pull off of him. He laughs as I turn my back on him. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulders.

"I'm stopping at PG's castle. To warn him that I won't be here." I say walking towards the door.

"Hm." Marshall grunts. I look over to see him following me I turn my head so he couldn't see me smiling. I fight a giggle. I mange to get down the stairs in one piece. Cake was making more tea.

"Cakey, we're ready to go." I chime. She looks over and her tail frizzes a tiny bit at seeing Marshall.

"I-is he going with us?" She asks timidly. I nod.

"Yup." I answer. She groans.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She says pouring her tea into a cup. I sigh.

"Well he's goin'." I say crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, and we need to to swing by PG's castle." A thought seems to pass over Cake's face at hearing this.

"Okay, let me finish my tea." Cake says blowing on her cup. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, tea time, without that what could we use to waste time." Marshall smiles with a sarcastic tone. Cake rolls her eyes.

"Whatever dead man." Cake verbally slaps him with her words. Marshall smirks. Floating closer to me. That gained him a pissed off glare from Cake. I giggle at both her glare and the closeness of Marshall. Cake finally finishes her tea and we make our way towards Prince Gumball's castle. I ride on Cake's back, she sized herself to a horse's size. Marshall floats close by. I hop off of Cake's back once we got to the castle. I lead our group up to Gumball's lab. He looks up at me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey Fionna!" He smiles. Then his smile quickly shifts to a glare when he sees Marshall.

"Oh, I don't get a hi?" Marshall sarcastically says sadly and floats closer to me. His fingers touch my shoulder, which causes my cheeks to color.

"Hm," Gumball grunts. He looks back at me with a smile on his face again. "What is it can _I_ do for you?"

"Oh! Actually I was giving you a heads up, we're going to explore the outer parts of Aaa." I say. He looks at me for a moment in silence. His stare dips for a second and then looks back at me.

"I'm going with you." He says slipping his lab coat off. He walks over to me grasping my hand. Marshall's sarcastic turns to anger. He glares at Gumball's hand that swallows mine. "Oh, what's wrong dead man?" PG teases.

"Hm," Marshall grunts. I bite my bottom lip. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

"Um," I murmur. "I think we should, you know, go." But the two boys just glare at each other. I sigh and take my hand back. I start walking towards the door.

"What?" I hear the boys mumble following me. I roll my eyes but they couldn't see since they were behind me. So, it was for my own good.

"Adventure! Time!" I yell with a smile growing on my lips.

"Yeah," Marshall murmurs but not in his sarcastic tone, which makes me smile bigger. I skip down the steps of the main staircase, two set of footsteps following me and one woosh of Marshall passing me in the air. He was floating at the bottom of the steps waiting for us. I run the rest of the way and jump to get to him. He catches me and slowly pulls me up onto his lap. I pretty much sit on him the way I would if I was sitting on a swing. I look at PG and Cake, neither looks too happy about this. Marshall smirks. I couldn't help but giggle at this. His hand touches my back so I don't fall backwards.

"Careful Fionna!" Gumball calls out. Cake was surpassed pissed off and I couldn't help but laugh. Marshall lays his other hand on my thigh making me heat up. This was going to be so much fun and I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>so was it any good so far? Would you want to read more of this?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ Don't own AT. I just love writing about Fionna's life and little adventures.**

**Okay, so in the last chapter I forgot to mention, I'm bumping Fionna's age to eighteen.**

** Also~ Roark is not my character he belongs to Tri800  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once outside of the castle Cake grew with PG on her back so PG was face to face with me. But I was to busy watching under us. Marshall had flown up high, he says we can be on the closest part of the outskirt of the main part of Aaa.<p>

"Fionna," Prince Gumball wines. I sigh and look over at him. "Why don't you come over here and ride with me?"

"Because she wants to ride on me." Marshall flashes a smirk with his fangs. I look between the two boys. PG seemed to growl but not loud enough for us to hear. I wasn't completely sure what he meant it surely pissed both PG and Cake off. The sun was starting to kiss the horizon.

"Our first kingdom should be Berry Kingdom. Prince Blueberry wouldn't mind." I suggest. "It's one of the kingdoms we haven't done much in." Marshall looks at me and shrugs.

"Which way?" Marshall asks. I point a little north of where we were. The kingdom was a bright colorful round kingdom. Marshall takes my hands and flips us, so he was laying on his stomach and my legs where the only thing keeping my bottom half from falling, they were tightly wrapped around his waist. He hugs me close to him. Now I hear Cake hissing.

"THIS IS NOT COOL. YOU BRING HER OVER TO ME NOW!" Cake hisses. I couldn't help but laugh and bury my face into his chest. Marshall flies lower and quicker towards the kingdom. He weaves back and forth, I'm guessing between trees because I couldn't see, I was drowning in his scent. I let out a small sigh.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I mumble into his chest. The little bit of my hair that hung out of the bottom of my hat was whipping around. But soon enough the wind had slowed to a stop and we were up-right. Marshall was still holding me to him, and my legs were still tightly around him. I lean back enough to conform it. I hold onto his shoulders and look back up at him. His eyes looks me over.

"Marshall." I murmur softly. I felt light headed from being so close to him for so long. I wanted to lean up and kiss him but he had fought me last time. I was just breathing him in. He slowly walks forward, and my back met a tee. I bite my bottom lip but soon my lips were being crushed by his. I lost my breath at that very second but the kiss only lasted half of that. He leans back up.

"You aren't falling for him are you?" He asks, his eyes watching me watch him. His words don't sink into me at first.

"Why would you care?" I dare ask. I lick my bottom lip, I got a faint taste of him on my lips.

"I don't." He whispers leaning down licking the corner of my lip. My fingers crawl up his neck and tangle themselves in his hair.

"You certainty fooled me." I tease, his lips linger at the corner of my lips. His warm breath was hitting my cheek, he smelled so good.

"FIONNA!" I hear Cake scream. I giggle, his lips slowly traced mine and then his lips abandoned mine making me sad at the lack of heat. My legs unwrap themselves from his waist, that I had noticed had gotten tighter in his black jeans. He leans down and kisses my forehead then backs away.

"Lets go before she kills me." Marshall says. I roll my eyes but follow him, he leads us to the edge of the forest where Cake was puffed up like one huge globing fluff ball.

"You monster!" She hisses getting ready to throw herself at Marshall but I step between the two.

"Calm the Glob down Cake. Everything is fine, I'm fine, Marshall's fine, you're fine. We are all fine. So lets calm down a tid bit." I wave my arms around trying to get her attention.

"Fine!" She hisses throwing her arms up and turning around. She walks towards the purple and blue berry gate. I look back a Marshall who seemed paler than normal. I smirk.

"Come on vampire boy." I tease him and jog towards the gate. I soon felt hands touching my shoulders.

"Come on human girl." Marshall kisses my neck and then picked me up a little, just enough that I could literally run on air. I smile ear to ear.

"Marshall," I whisper.

"Fionna," Prince Blueberry walks towards us. He was a giant Blueberry. Marshall lowers me and floats behind me. I look back at him and then back at Blueberry.

"Hey PBB," I smile and walk towards him. He looks up at Marshall and back at me.

"Marshall?" Blueberry says unsure of himself.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King." Marshall corrects him. Blueberry was obviously uncomfortable around Marshall.

"So, are we getting to crash here for the night?" I ask.

"U-uh, yeah." He stutters.

"I can stay in the forest." Marshall offers.

"No," I whine. He floats down closer to me.

"Calm down Fi," he was so close his warm words splashed over my bare neck. Then he floats in front of me and looks down at, "I'll be just in the forest for the night." He whispers softly, making me gasp.

"Mmm," I pout. He smirks. He kisses my forehead softly then floats upwards and towards the forest. I frown. I start to turn but a hand grips around my wrist.

"Fionna," Gumball softly whispers. Without a thought I shudder at his touch, at how he so softly says my name. I don't look at him. I just stare off into the forest. "Fionna, I'm here. You'll be okay." A groan slips my lips. His fingers loosen their grip but just as I was about to leave he drags me away from where I stood. I was stronger than him, I could have made an escape but I didn't want to upset him. I look towards the palace he's leading me to. It was in the shape of a huge globing strawberry with blueberries on the sides and stacked on top of each other. On the strawberry alone there was green vines growing from the ground up in curly intricate designs. The top of the strawberry was on the ground with a huge oval cut out doors.

"I'm sorry Fionna, but Marshall would have scared my people." Prince Blueberry tries to apologize. "A lot of them are a reddish color."

Before I could speak Gumball butts in, "Oh, Fionna is okay with that. He is just traveling with us." Gumball apparently wasn't there when Marshall and I had come into the Kingdom's main entrance. He also was in the forest. If Gumball ever found that out he might try to kill Marshall. Now that would be interesting to watch.

"Um, I can speak for myself." I mumble. I look over my shoulder at the forest but there was no sign of him. I bite the inside of my cheek as I walk into the palace. The smell of sweet berries hit me like a brick wall, almost choking me.

"Oh, there you are Fionna!" Cake smiles as she races over to me, taking me out of Gumball's grasp. I was appreciative for that but now I was being squeezed to death.

"C-can't b-breath," I manage to choke out. She quickly shrinks herself so now she was laying in my arms. I take a nice big gulp of air.

"Oh, sweet-cake, I was so worried that blood sucker sank his teeth into you." She cries in her high pitched voice. I couldn't help but smirk at the idea. Now I had a fantasy playing through my mind.

"N-no, he didn't bite me." I manage to say.

"What happened?" She asks me curiously.

"N-nothing." I lie and look away. I couldn't have told her the truth, Oh, you know, we just made out nothing else. That wouldn't go over to well.

"Hmph." Cake mumbles. The rest of the night was kind of bland. The two princes talked a lot about different inventions and all that. When Cake and I curl in bed I was staring out the open window that looked over the forest. I let minutes pass making sure Cake's purrs turn into snores. That's when I finally decide to slowly roll out of the soft warm bed and out into the cool air. I carefully crept through the room to retrieve my slippers. I quietly take the shortest route to the front of the palace. Luckily I don't run into any of the berry guards. The cool crisp air hits my shoulders and arms making both cover with goosebumps. The night was dark except for the little light the small moon produced. I carefully make my way to the edge of the forest.

"Hm," I murmur to myself. I could hear Marshall singing just faintly out in the forest. I try and follow his voice towards the center of the forest, or at least where he had dropped us in earlier today. I had been careful to dodge the sticks and leaves until I was just next to a tree that stood between us. He was sitting on a huge rock that looked silver in the moon's light. He was singing up towards the moon.

"Mmm, Fionna, so sweet and kind. Why is it that you want me? I'm nothing but a monster that would de-" his voice was amazing, he startled me when he stopped and stared at me. His cheeks start to turn red. What stopped him from singing was my foot had crackled on top of a dry leaf.

"M-Marshall," I murmur. He quickly looks away from me.

"You weren't suppose to hear that." He quickly says. I smile as I walk forward towards him. I had been in my pajamas which consisted of short shorts and a tank top and my black slippers. I walk towards him and stop right in front of him.

"I want to hear your song Marshy." I tease him. He rolls his eyes and flips his guitar to his back. His hand found mine and pulled me up onto his lap. He smells so good, I couldn't help but smile and lean my cheek onto his chest. His hands snake themselves around me. One landing on the small of my back while the other is rested on my bare thigh. His hand felt so warm on my leg.

"There is no more. That was just, um, whatever." He mumbles. I look up at him.

"Sure it was Marshy." I smile. His eyes grew to that look, I'm not sure what it was, when I call him Marshy. His hand that had been on my leg tips my head up and his lips smother mine. The air that had been in my lungs were now gone and lost. His lips were rough against my soft ones. My hands find their way to the base of his head pulling him closer to me. This would have gone on much longer if it wasn't for a loud crash. I yelp and twist around to see a man, fox? He was standing amongst the trees. The moon light just glittered the tips of his ears a silvery color, and an out line of a fluffy fox like tail.

"Who are you?" Marshall's voice seemed to boom like thunder compared to the soft tone he had been using with me. His tail sways back and forth.

"Who are you?" He mimics Marshall. The boy walks forward letting the moon's light hit him. He had dark blue fox ears with silver tips, his tail was a darker blue. His blue hair fell to his shoulders. There were a few spots that had silver tints. His shirt seemed to glow with the moon, his pants where black, and similar shoes to Marshall's. On his hips were two daggers, one was iron with an Ivory hilt, the other was Ivory with an Onyx hilt. His face is what struck me most, it looked so human like. His eyes were a story gray.

"I'm Fionna, now who are you?" I ask before Marshall can say anything.

"Hm, I'm Roark." He jabs his thumb towards himself and was smiling broadly.

"Oh, and this is Marshall Lee." I introduce Marshall because clearly he wasn't going to. A cool wind blew past us making my skin prickle with little goosebumps.

"You need to go back," Marshall whispers to me, softly kissing my neck. Roark for a minute looked uncomfortable but still stood his ground.

"I don't wanna go." I whine, curling up on his lap. I had rested my cheek on his chest and within seconds I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So~how was it so far?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ Don't own AT. **

**Also~ Roark is not my character he belongs to Tri800  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fionna," I look up to see Gumball looking down at me. I struggle to get off his lap but his fingers were tight around my thigh and hip, pushing me into him.<p>

"Gumball, stop." I murmur. His lips kissing my forehead and cheek. I try and push myself away from him nicely, but that didn't work so it was time to hurt his feelings. "Stop Gumball!" I push as hard as I could but his fingers were burning into my skin making it feel sticky.

"Fionna, I love you my little rabbit." His words stick to me, crawling around me. I was loosing oxygen, I was being strangled.

"M-Marshall," I murmur helplessly.

"Fifi, you okay?" The sweet voice wakes me from the terrible dream. My eyes flutter and I try to see who it was. Then last night comes back to me. I'm on Marshall's lap, in m-my...PJ's. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"U-uh, yeah." I mange to choke out.

"Girls sleep for a long time." The familiar voice says, laughing at the end. I twist around to see the fox boy laying on one of the higher branches.

I twist back around and lean up to Marshall and as softly ask him, "what's his name? I forgot." Marshall smirks.

"Roark," Marshall fills in the blank for me. I sigh and rest my cheek on his shoulder.

"Oh, I've decided, I'm going with you guys." Roark informs me. I look up at Marshall who just nods.

"I had told him no, but then again nobody listens to me." He mumbles. I yawn and look up towards the sky. The sun was peaking through the trees.

"Cake is probably flipping the flop out right about now." I giggle. His hand that was on my side tickles up towards my tummy. "Stop," I murmur. "I don't like my tummy being touched."

"Aw, but your so," he was teasing me when I cut him off by leaning upwards and planting my lips on his. My lips curl into a smirk as his hand travels back down to my hip.

"Um," Roark coughs awkwardly making Marshall and me stop kissing. I give him an apologetic smile.

"Uh, I should go back to the others. We'll be leaving soon anyways." I murmur.

"I don't have my umbrella, I can't go into the sunlight in this form." He says.

"I'll get ya' something." I say hopping off his lap. I quickly left the two in my dust and tried to be sneaky and get back into my room without Cake or anyone noticing me. Yeah, that didn't go over as planned. I was just about to step into my room when my wrist is yanked away from the door knob.

"Fionna, w-why were-" Prince Gumball was huffing like he had just raced here just to ruin my ninja act. Then he stands back up and takes a deep breath. "Why were you coming from the forest? Didn't you sleep in your room last night?"

"Uh," I stumble not knowing what I should tell him. My wrist was still in his grasp, his _tight_ grasp. "I was just out there for a minute or two talking to Marshall."

"In your pj's?" He asks doubtful, then his eyes travel down my body quickly and then back to my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up. He looks kind of sad. But then my nightmare kind of drips into my mind and I quickly pull my hand away from him. His face falls almost completely.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be touch right now." I wasn't completely lying, I didn't want to be touched, by him. Then something in his eyes sparked.

"Fionna, you know you can't be with Marshall. You know one of the things that had really killed the humans even before the Mushroom war were vampires." He says crossing his arms in front of him. I apparently I didn't notice before him crossing his arms was that he was shirtless, and to my surprise he apparently worked out. "His mother was one of the first vampires. She had killed humans. And Marshall is how old? Thousands of years old?"

"You're older than me too." I say crossing my arms. I refused to think that Marshall could have been around when humans were still running around.

"Yeah, but not by much." He stumbles off guard by my comeback. "I'm only twenty four, and I age just like you. And to be with me, you wouldn't have to change a thing." He tries to sweeten his offer. I huff and quickly make an escape into my room. Cake was still sleeping. I smile as I watch her ear and tail twitch. While she sleeps I quickly get dressed into my normal clothes.

"Cake," I mumble standing next to the bed. I reach down and scratch behind her ear and then her cheek. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"Hey there sugar." She purrs stretching her paws out. She sits up and licks her paw and clean her face.

"Cakey," I try to sweeten my voice. She stops cleaning herself and looks at me with suspicion.

"What do you want?" She skips straight to the point. I sigh.

"Well, I was wondering if you can shift into an umbrella." I bite the inside of my cheek holding my breath.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well Marshall won't be able to be broad sunlight." I answer, rocking on the ball of my foot.

"But hun I don't want to be touched by that demon." She says.

"Stop calling him a demon!" I yell much louder than I meant. But I was so tired of people being mean to him. Hear ears lay back and she looks upset. I shake my head, and with a sigh I mumble, "I'm sorry Cake."

"Sweetie what got in you?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I mumble, slipping my shoes on. "I'm ready to go. I'm going to tell PG and then met up with Marshall." I say walking towards the door.

"I'm ready to go too." Cake jumps of the bed and run up. She jumps onto my shoulder and shrink to the size Cute Queen is.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Adventure Time!" She yells quietly. We both laugh as I walk down the hall. We eventually make it to Prince Blueberry's kitchen. It was kind of odd that he had meat hanging in there. Both PG and PB where sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" I smile sweetly. "Hey Blueberry do you by any chance have an umbrella?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. Let me go get it." Blueberry jumps up and runs past me and down the hall. It was kind of awkward just standing there after this morning's issue.

"Hello Fionna." Gumball tries to break the ice. I walk towards the table.

"Hey Gumball." I smile sitting down in the chair across from him. I turn my head to see if Cake was still there but somehow she wasn't there. I look back towards Gumball. He was staring at my chest and I think he had a small nose bleed. I look down to see that my breasts had grown making my shirt tight.

"Cake, get out of there now!" I yell. She shrinks, making my shirt go back to being its normal self. Cake pops her head out of the neck line.

"Aww, but I was just helping you out." She mumbles trying to get back on my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up.

"With what?" I stumble a little.

"Oh, you know." She nudges my neck once she gets up. I roll my eyes. I look back at Gumball, he tries to wipe his face clean of any bad thought.

"Um, so once we the umbrella we can go." I try to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah." Gumball manages to say.

"Oh, and I'm warning you guys now. There is a new dude following us, Kay?" I say acting like just a second ago was awkward.

"W-what?" Gumball stutters.

"Um, there's this guy named Roark, he's going to just tag along." I smile and try to say as nicely as I could. I fiddle with a napkin that was laying in front of me. It was a mistake because he reaches across the table and softly touches my hand. I ignore the heat that radiates from his fingertips. That's one of the bad things about Marshall, he didn't have heat that radiates from him. But he did feel like a nice cool autumn wind. I bite my bottom lip trying to just ignore his fingers.

"Fionna, I found the umbrella." Blueberry prince startles me. I jump out of my chair and walk over to him.

"Thanks PBB." I smile taking the umbrella from him. "Thanks for everything, us staying here last night and letting me use the umbrella, or well Marshall is using it but he would thank you if he could."

"I'm sorry I had him stay in the forest but my people are mostly a shade of red and they would be terrified of him." PBB apologizes.

"It is very okay." Gumball pops up next to me and PBB. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Well, I'll talk to you later PBB." I smile and walk away from the two guys. Once I was past the door I race down the hall and out of the castle.

"What are you doing?" Cake asks. I had forgotten all about her.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I answer her. I slow down and just walk to the gates and sat down. The wind felt nice. I inhale deeply the fresh air. It seems like the air here was cleaner, sweeter then back home and over at the candy kingdom. "Cake," I murmur softly like when I was younger and wanted to admit something I was afraid to say out loud.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks jumping off my shoulder and onto my lap. She grows to her normal size and curls up on my lap. I run my fingers through his thick fur. She starts to purr. I take a troubling breath.

"Cake, I-I like," I was about to spill my feelings to her but I hear a stick crack behind me. I twist around and see Gumball. Before I could move he sat down next to me.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset this morning." He lies through a sugary smile. I nod pretending I believe him. "I really am." I just nod again.

"Whatever dude." I joke around, just trying to make him believe that I believed him. Yeah, I did feel bad about lying to him, but he was creeping on me. "We should really start heading out." I force a smile to my lips. I stand up. Cake jumps up to my shoulder and shrinks to her miniature size. "Come on' PG." I yell over my shoulder as I jog towards the forest. I could hear Gumball panting already.

"W-wait up, F-Fionna." He huffs.

"Oh, come on Gumball, you can do it." I call over my shoulder. "We aren't even going all that fast." I tease him.

"Slow down Fionna." Cake says. That makes me stop dead in my track. I stop moving altogether. I count to fifteen before Gumball is caught up to me. I look over to him. He was bent over holding onto his knees and panting.

"F-Fionna, h-how do manage to run all of the time?" He gasps for air. He looks up at me and I laugh. His hair was laying against his face. He pushes his hair out of his face but it just falls back in front of his face.

"I don't know, I just do." I say. We were between the forest and the castle's gate. I start to walk again. He struggles to catch up. "You're really out of shape." I point out.

"Fionna! Don't say that kind of stuff to him." Cake hisses into my ear making me jerk. "Tell him he's cute!" She kept her voice just high enough for me to hear.

"No." I whisper back. She huffs but keeps quiet, I'm glad that she keeps her mouth shut. Gumball finally falls into step with me but he was still not looking too good.

"I should have been working out more. I am suppose to be a prince." He says sadly. I roll my eyes, he was so dramatic.

"Dude, I'm suppose to protect you and the other princes, you shouldn't feel bad about not working out." I say trying to keep him happy. I lead him through the forest. I soon hear Roark talking, he was kind of loud. I felt myself smile as Marshall comes into my line of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dudes! F and F please! I know it has been a while since I updated this. :( But here's the new chapter :)<strong>


End file.
